vskfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Semantic data for this wiki
This discussion was started at Category talk:Tracks but this forum location is probably the better place for it to continue. Semantic properties * Property name DATA TYPE enumerated values mandatory For DATA TYPE an asterisk (*''') indicates re-use of a previously defined property name. Boat It is expected that boat data will be manually entered using a form page. There are between 25 and 35 boat models so this is not a huge task. All boat articles belong to the category: '''Boats. "pagename" = name of boat model * Credits STRING mandatory * File size (MB) NUMBER mandatory * Download URL URL mandatory * Compatible game NUMBER allows value:: 1 - vsk1, 2 - vsk2, 3 - vsk3, 4 - vsk4, 4.5 - 32ac, 5 - vsk5 mandatory * Brief description STRING * Image gallery PAGE field|autocomplete on namespace = File ; Sail parameters (TWS) * Sail1 TWS min (knots) NUMBER * Sail1 TWS nom (knots) NUMBER * Sail2 TWS nom (knots) NUMBER mandatory * Sail2 TWS max (knots) NUMBER * Sail3 TWS nom (knots) NUMBER * Sail3 TWS max (knots) NUMBER * Sail4 TWS nom (knots) NUMBER mandatory * Sail4 TWS max (knots) NUMBER ; Sail parameters (TWA at the nominal TWS above) * Sail1 TWA min (degrees) NUMBER * Sail1 TWA opt (degrees) NUMBER * Sail2 TWA min (degrees) NUMBER mandatory * Sail2 TWA opt (degrees) NUMBER mandatory * Sail3 TWA min (degrees) NUMBER * Sail3 TWA opt (degrees) NUMBER * Sail4 TWA min (degrees) NUMBER mandatory * Sail4 TWA opn (degrees) NUMBER * Sail4 TWA opt (degrees) NUMBER mandatory * Sail4 TWA opx (degrees) NUMBER ; Sail parameters (time to change) * Sail1 change (seconds) NUMBER * Sail2 change (seconds) NUMBER mandatory * Sail3 change (seconds) NUMBER * Sail4 change (seconds) NUMBER mandatory ; Sail parameters (explain when manual trim outperforms auto or when heel is a better guide than TWA, etc,) * Sail1 comment STRING * Sail2 comment STRING * Sail3 comment STRING * Sail4 comment STRING Skin It is expected that skin data will be manually entered using a form page. There could be several 10's or a hundred skins per boat models so this would be a huge task for an individual so only community members motivated to share a skin will contribute. All skin articles belong to the category: Skins. Each skin must specify a compatible boat and that boat page must exist before a skin page for the boat is created. This is primarily to encourage contribution of boat articles. "pagename" = name of skin * Credits *''' mandatory * File size (MB) '''* mandatory * Download URL *''' mandatory * Compatible boat '''PAGE mandatory * Compatible game *''' * Sail transparency '''NUMBER allows value:: 0 - Opaque, 1 - Translucent, 2 - Transparent mandatory * Has locator file BOOLEAN * Brief description *''' * Image gallery '''* Track Initially, track data will be manually entered using a form page. This may require that fewer fields be specified as mandatory. If the .Gbx file format can be reverse engineered then a tool to extract more of this data from those files might emerge in which case more fields will be made mandatory. We can expect several hundred track articles. All track articles belong to the category: Tracks. When thinking about what weather/environmental data to use when populating a Track page, focus on the conditions at each mark on the course rather than along the leg between marks. So if the maximum wave intensity is called for then simply inspect the wave intensity at each mark on the course and report the maximum value. :Same for tidal stream'. (Remember to sample this for each of the 8 wave direction maps and go with the maximum if there is a variation among them.) :Same for wind strength. (Remember to sample this for each of the 8 wind direction maps and go with the maximum if there is a variation among them.) Max tidal stream/current is a little different since that is affected by time of day. For that reason four pieces of data are asked for. "pagename" = name of track * Site STRING allows value:: Vancouver, San Francisco, Tropical, Rio De Janeiro, Isle of Wight, La Trinite, Valencia, Nordic, Marseille, Porto Cervo, Napoli, Trapani, QingDao, Malmo, Sydney, Auckland mandatory * Author STRING mandatory * Distance (Nm) NUMBER (a.k.a. Length) mandatory * Number of spawn points NUMBER mandatory * Wind shift angle (degrees) NUMBER * Wind shift duration (seconds) NUMBER * High tide DATE mandatory * Coordinates GEOGRAPHIC COORDINATE allows value:: * 1st leg distance (Nm) NUMBER * Nominal duration (minutes) NUMBER mandatory * Map view PAGE field|autocomplete on Namespace = File mandatory * Number of marks NUMBER * Number of gates NUMBER * Maximum wave intensity (%) NUMBER * Max high tide current (knots) NUMBER * Max ebb tide current (knots) NUMBER * Max low tide current (knots) NUMBER * Max flood tide current (knots) NUMBER * Has these obstacles STRING allows value:: land, small vessel traffic, large vessel traffic, anchored vessel, shoaling water, intense local stream, local wind shadow, civil works' Race None of the following data is expected to be entered manually. We can expect thousands of race articles so 2 or 3 click upload of this data must be realized or this aspect of the wiki will not succeed. Whilst some of these parameters are chosen by a host when setting up a race server it is not practical to expect either race results or race condition data to be entered manually. Therefore the plan is for the following data to be automatically extracted from a combination of the Result.csv and Autosave.Replay.Gbx files. Those files will be parsed by some java/C/lua script and a single XML file created in a format suitable for import into the wiki using . All race articles will belong to the category: Races. These will be created in the Project namespace initially and not the Main namespace. If this proves successful then a custom namespace (Data) will be requested to contain race data. Although each race article must specify a track article the track article does not need to have been created in advance. This should populate the wanted article list with track article red links. Race article names must uniquely identify a race and therefore can be expected to comprise of host name, start time and finish time. The average reader is not going to browse race articles however the average visitor will enjoy powerful data base queries that return suc lists as # top 10 elapsed times for specified weather conditions # most popular tracks # longest races # largest fleet for a specified track # relationship between weather conditions and number of DNFs # and so on and so forth "pagename" = uniquely identifies race (e.g. date-time-stamp of start & finish plus host name) ; Host decides the following * Max players NUMBER * Track PAGE field|autocomplete on category = Tracks mandatory * Weather NUMBER allows value:: 0 - Sunny, 1 - Cloudy, 2 - Rainy, 3 - Stormy * Wind direction NUMBER allows value:: 0 - North, 45 - NE, 90 - East, 135 - SE, 180 - South, 225 - SW, 270 - West, 315 - NW * Wind strength (Beaufort scale) NUMBER allows value:: 3 - 7..10kn, 4 - 11..15kn, 5 - 16..20kn, 6 - 21..26kn, 7 - 27..33kn * Wind shifts NUMBER allows value:: 0 - None, 1 - Stable, 2 - Oscillating, 3 - Shifty, 4 - Unstable * Start time (Virtual) DATE * Race mode NUMBER allows value:: 0 - Fleet, 1 - Match, 2 - Team (a.k.a. Game type) * Game mode NUMBER allows value:: 0 - Arcade, 1 - Tactical, 2 - Simulation * Rules mode NUMBER allows value:: 0 - Without, 1 - Complete (Auto), 2 - Complete (Manual) * Start time (Zulu) DATE ; Fleet decides the following * Finish time (Zulu) DATE * Finish time (Virtual) DATE * Fastest elapsed time (mS) NUMBER * Winner login name STRING * Winner nickname STRING * Fastest 1st leg (mS) NUMBER * Number of DNS boats NUMBER * Number of DNF boats NUMBER * Number of finishing boats NUMBER File formats Three files promise to be useful. # Result_YYYY_MM_DD_HH_MM_SS.csv # MultiPlayerAutoSave##.Replay.Gbx # .Gbx Race results ; Result_YYYY_MM_DD_HH_MM_SS.csv 1,1844631,najevi,$c93najevi 2,1846785,the_blokarter,$i$s$ff0 uk $00f kiwi 3,1852858,dani_vito,Chipironet 4,1853787,arcibaldo,$w$i$33c DhM $m$i$0f0 (v$fffsk$f03a) 5,DNF,chiqui_iv,chiqui_iv 6,DNF,chrispalmieri,sailpalms 7,DNF,pierreduchesne39,$00fPI$fffER$f00RE$0f039 8,DNS,fmn,fmn 9,-1,daemon9,TKR : Plain ASCII comma separated variables list (4 columns): :# Finishing place :# Elapsed time in mS | DNF | DNS | DNC | -1 | :#* OCS is not possible since you cannot finish a race with a pen 30.1 - you are forced to go spec or be kicked and your result file is never created but others who do finish the race see your result as DNS. :# Login name (best identifies a user) :# Nickname (other skippers will remember seeing this label on a boat and not a login name) ; MultiPlayerAutoSave##.Replay.Gbx This is a binary file but there are some plain ASCII portions that yield useful information: GBX : : QingDaoX : : ACC So far the obvious data is * 1st, 2nd & 3rd place elapsed time * Site * Boat model * could be other data To parse this properly may need help from Nadeo or a VSK club member whose explored this before now. Track data ; .Gbx najevi 11:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC)